


Anywhere But Here

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 256: Greek Alphabet. Set pre-series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 256: Greek Alphabet. Set pre-series.

He’s never been accepted by his people. He’s different, and therefore wrong. He wonders that they can’t see how that makes them just like those legends his teachers tell of the Daleks.

The others at the Academy laugh at the fact that the crèche cared so little for determining his personality that two letters in Old Earth Greek were considered an appropriate name.

He dreams of leaving them behind. Perhaps that planet and time period from which his name originated will accept him. Or another time and place.

Theta Sigma just knows that he wants to be anywhere but _here_.


End file.
